Memories and Tears
by Bert30
Summary: It's been years since the Ponds and the Doctor is lonely. Out of the blue (box) he comes up with a brilliant plan! The Doctor goes on a whole new journey and experiences quite a flash back. Please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere near the constellation Leo, a small piece of space debris floated by. A blue police box that held more secrets and stories than stars in the sky. A man lived in that box; a madman. His eyes held more sorrow and joy and mysteries than that blue box held stories.

This man, the Doctor, was currently pushing buttons and pulling knobs on the TARDIS console. He was lonely and currently without a companion. The Ponds had left years ago and Clara had met a sad fate (which we will not discuss at this time). He had gone back to his roots for comfort and was wearing his beloved tweed jacket and blue bowtie. He had even dug up a fez for the occasion.

The Doctor set a course for Anywhere, sat back in his chair, and sighed. He was tired. Tired of being along; tired of running; tired of loving and losing things. With an obvious effort he pulled open a hidden drawer and took out a dusty, leather photo album. Beautiful, silver, Circular Gallifreyan spun around the cover, spelling out _My Adventures._ With a trembling hand he opened it.

On the first page was a picture of him and his beautiful wife who he missed _so _dearly. She had been his first true love and, if he was honest with himself, still held his heart. Next were his three children, all within a Gallifreyan year of each other. The youngest was his daughter, who had the brightest red hair you've ever seen. Then there was him and his older brothers who were in the process of giving him a noogie. He would do anything to feel that again. Finally, his best mates and him playing the Gallifreyan equivalent of soccer. All of these, days spent under a different name. He turned the page.

Regenerations and companions came and went. Acquaintances, friends, _best _friends, and enemies all gone now. And then...

Rose. Beautiful Rose who he still felt so guilty about. Martha who was so smart and had left him because of it. Donna. Oh, Donna he could barely bare to look at her. So sassy and amazing and... gone. All gone.

Finally, the Ponds. His first real family since Gallifrey. Rory reminded him so much of one of his mates that it wasn't even funny. And Amelia, well, Amelia would've gotten along very well with his wife. But now, they were all gone to live with the angels. He wept a special tear just for them. The Doctor zoned out, too full of sorrow for even the rumblings of the TARDIS to wake him, when suddenly, an idea sparked.

The Doctor stood up abruptly and began to mutter about what an idiot he was while constantly increasing in volume. With intentional and dramatic flourish, he bumbled around the TARDIS pulling and pushing and cranking until the TARDIS was ready to throw a hissy fit.

"I'm sorry!" he cried exasperadedly. "I just had a brilliant idea that I'm trying to make work, but you are not cooperating!" he finished with a firm pull of the lever. The blue box seemed to throw her hands up and worked fine from then on.

So it was about a half hour of yelling, banging, and using all the possible loopholes later that the TARDIS touched down and the Doctor stepped out into 1940's New Jersey. He stuck his head back in the TARDIS and whispered, "You're sure this is the right year?" The TARDIS blooped an affirmative and then spit out a piece of paper. The Doctor took it.

"The address. Right. Thanks." He blew a kiss to the TARDIS and stepped out into the bright new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So, thoughts? I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Thanks!**

The Doctor found his way to the train station fairly easily, although he did get chased a rather vicious chihuahua. He used his psychic paper to board the train and took a dirty, gloomy seat in a corner by the window. The Time Lord gazed out at the landscape rushed by. The weather was the exact opposite of his feelings which, having been translated into weather, was a deep rolling storm being flung about by a tornado and a heavy wind to boot. With all these emotions roiling around the Doctor couldn't even convince himself to pull out one of the many books from his bigger-on-the-inside pockets.

Instead he spent the next 3ish hours rehearsing what he would say in the window.

"Well, hello. Long time no see. No, no that's rubbish."

"Um... It's been a while hasn't it? Really, no duh."

"I've missed you. So _so_ much." This was when he lost it. "I've never gotten over it. Something's always been missing. There's been no one I could really turn to..." He sighed, turned away from the window, fiddled his thumbs, and finally decided to look around his compartment. There was only one other person in there; a boy about fifteen. He had dark brown hair and a longer face. He was looking at the Doctor, in a concerned way. He looked sort of familiar, which was odd, considering the Doctor had never been to New Jersey.

"You all right, mate?" he asked politely. The Doctor brightened a bit.

"You're British!" The boy smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I am. So are you," he replied. He took in the Doctor's appearance (bowtie and all), shrugged, and asked, "So what's the problem? You lost your girl or something?" The Doctor gave a rueful laugh. His "girl" had made it perfectly clear to him that she'd rather have the Roman.

"No, nothing like that. Just... a friend. That I haven't spoken to in... well, years." Years for both of them. However, they must of felt much longer to her.

"Oi, don't I know what that's like." The Doctor sat forward. Anything to distract him.

"Tell me."  
The rest of the 3ish hours passed by quickly. The boy told his story of how he had fought with his best mate, Stephen. Stephen had made some moves on a girl he liked. A few punches were thrown behind the school, some harsh words were exchanged, and they hadn't talked for three years.

"I called him up last week, just felt like I should. It's probably a good thing I'm living over here. Can't punch me from across the pond, you know?" he chuckled. "Anyway, I think the first words out of my mouth were 'Hi Stephen. How are you?' Not the most genius thing to say, but it's the first thing that came to my mind. He rattled off a string of swear words and then there was this awkward pause. It was awful," he said shaking his head at the memory.

"What happened then?" The Doctor asked, fully enraptured. The boy took a deep breath as if making himself relax.

"We both apologized." The Doctor waited. It seemed like an eternity.

"And...?" he finally asked.

"And... before you knew it, it was just like old times. Like nothing had changed. It was fantastic," he finished, with a big smile on his face. It reminded the Doctor of his ninth regeneration. Suddenly a bell rang from somewhere in the train. The boy stood up and swung his backpack on.

"That's me. Hope it turns out all right, mate," he said nodding at the Doctor.

"Me too. Say, what was your name?" he asked as the boy exited the compartment.

He turned around and with a smile said simply, "Wilf." And then he was gone.  
**Haha! Blast from the past! Points to you, if you guessed who it was. Thanks for reading! New chapter soon!**


End file.
